Del odio al amor
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: fudou describe como fue entender a kidou comenzando odiándolo (yaoi)


Del odio al amor

- fudou x kidou

Kidou estaba en un bar recordando cómo es que todo termino así, ¿Cuándo fue precisamente? fue cuando a su mente llego el recuerdo cuando de alguna forma el uno por el otro demostró su falta de necesidad por el otro, alguna vez pensó que estar con él era algo como masoquista por ser de un humor idéntico, por fuera podía parecer que se odiaba, pero por dentro uno cedía ante el otro, fue hace 10 años en el torneo FFI internacional cuando ese "amor" nació aunque al principio no podía llamarse amor.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Estábamos en nuestro último entrenamiento antes de que todo terminara, estábamos a un partido de que se decidiera quien se llevaba la copa del mundo, pero eso es otro tema, tenía que entrenar junto a todos y mi relación con fudou paso de dura y peligrosa a algo como –"tu no me molestas, yo no te molesto"- o algo así estábamos a la mitad de la practica cuando el sudor se había incluso calado bajo los gogles y opte por quitármelos para remojarme y refrescarme antes de que todo terminara,

Me frotaba la cara cuando vi a fudou a un lado mirándome fijamente tomando su botella, pensaba ¿Qué tanto me miras? fue cuando recordé que era primera vez que el me miraba sin mis gogles,

-es primera vez que vez así cierto fudou-

-¿he, que dices?-

-bueno, pues esta es mi cara, o debería decir como luce sin los gogles-

-pues...te miras extraño-

-sé que solo lo haces para molestar, pero hoy no estoy de humor- sonriendo-

Creo que en ese momento le fue más extraño verme sonreír, por lo general con los gogles puestos mi cara y todas mis facciones se miran como con cierto toque de burla y más para fudou que explotaba, pero en el momento solo se sorprendió notablemente, y de momento mientras iba a terminar de secar mi cara me arrebato la toalla de ma manos y me golpeó con ella para después salir corriendo.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

-no entendí eso de momento – sorbiendo un vaso de alcohol- pero ahora creo que quedo…. ¿!ha!? Como diría haruna, flechado o algo así, ya que no se apareció el resto de la práctica ese día, por la tarde estábamos libres y todos podíamos aprovechar el día previo al gran día del torneo, yo decidí meterme a investigar un poco sobre el rival pero no encontré nada así que no era necesario con lo que Orfeo nos había dicho era suficiente tal vez estaba desaprovechando el día libre, así que cerré la computadora y Salí para ver si encontraba a sakuma o endou y goenji pero al final todos habían salido ya desde hace un rato, cuando salía del campamento me encontré con fudou.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

-aun estas aquí, vaya aburrido-

-no me molestes fudou, a esto que haces tú aquí-

-lo mismo que tu-

-pues eso no te interesa-

-lo mimo dijo –sonriendo-

-no estoy de humor para tus juegos me voy-

-espera…kidou-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-déjame...verte de nuevo-

-¿Qué rayos dices?

-solo un momento-

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

En ese momento forcejeamos el intentando quitarme los gogles y yo quitarlo y alegarlo de mí, al final me zafe de le y me fui dejándolo atrás tras correr, tal parecía acababa de huir de un agresor, aunque realmente lo era, la noche llego todos habían cenado temprano y mandados a dormir como los niños que al final éramos a cargo de un adulto,

Estaba en mi habitación recostado en mi cama con los gogles en un dedo sosteniéndolos mientras me preguntaba, ¿por qué actuaba si fudou?, en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y quien era….fudou,

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

-¡fudou!–

-puedo...pasar, quiero hablar-

-claro, porque no entra-

-bueno veras - cerrando la puerta tras de el- no meteré todo el día he pensado en ti… ¡bueno no en ti en tus ojos!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡pero no porque me gustes! Dijo solo… jamás te había visto y creo que…bueno…me agrada tu mirada, solo que...podaras no estar luciéndote-

-¿Qué dices, estas bien?-

-lo que intento decir es que….bueno….¡me gusta tu mirada sí, pero deja de presumir!-

-jamás he presumido, mejor dime que te traes ates de que te saque a golpes de mi habitación-

-está bien, tú lo pediste-

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Lo que paso después es algo que jamás diré, solo que el término diciéndome en la cara que le gustaba, más que mis ojos le gustaba yo, pero bueno…al final nos hicimos muy íntimos amigos, al punto que nos reunimos en ocasiones para tomar y conversar un poco después de tantos años de conocernos, como hoy,

Nos citamos en este bar cada vez que el regresa de Italia para conversar y tomar un poco para después invitarlo yo a mi casa o el al departamento donde se queda en ocasiones….

-perdona la demora yuuto, pero había mucho tráfico-

-está bien, no tiene mucho que llegue-

-bueno, tengo que regresar muy temprano a Italia, que tal si continuamos esta reunión en mi casa-

-está bien, ¿Por qué no?-

Fudou realmente cambio con el pasar de los años, ahora era más agradable que antes, ahora si escuchaba a los demás, bueno en ocasiones, además que paso de alguien misterioso a alguien muy agradable para mí, al final ambos nos fuimos en mi automóvil hasta su departamento en el camino compramos algunas cervezas y conduje hasta su departamento, llegamos y llegamos hasta el sofá, pero tan solo nos sentamos y deje las bebidas sobre la mesa de centro que fudo me tomo de sorpresa y se fue sobre mi…

-fudou, espera-

-quería hacer esto desde que te vi-

POV: normal.

Fudou se fue sobre kidou tirándolo en el sofá y comenzó un beso muy apasionado en cada oportunidad mordía los labios de kidou que sabía a un buen trajo, eso era más tentador, quería tomar ese sabor de la boca de kidou, el beso paso a un apasionado beso de lengua por parte de fudou, fudou quito las gafas de kidou y después de un acalorado beso se quedó sin aire y se separó un poco…

-ya extrañaba esa mirada orgullosa de ti-

-que dices, el único orgulloso aquí eres tú, fudou-

-eso no lo discuto-

Fudo comenzó a besar de nuevo a kidou, mientras el beso duraba fudo, aflojaba la ropa de kidou, y después de tanto beso y caricia, fudo se deshizo de su ropa y de kidou, tenía al castaño bajo de el a su antojo, lo tenía a su merced, con la cara roja de tanto placer que le brindaba, fudou había comenzado a envestir a kidou entre tanto beso y jadeo cuando de un momento a otro ambos terminaron,

Después de tanto fudo salió de kidou y se mantenía junto a el mientras buscaba su ropa y ponerse el pantalón para tomar un cerveza y tomar un poco después de hacerlo con kidou.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Pov: kidou.

Después de eso, me vestí y por lo menos con el pantalón y tome una lata de cerveza, realmente ahora me gusta mucho fudou, me agrada que pasáramos de enemigos a algo más,

Aunque casi casi la primera vez me sometió casi a la fuerza, admito que después coopere un poco a nuestra primera vez, así es como la expresión –"del odio al amor"- realmente tiene sentido para mí al tener a fudou junto a mi después de tanto tiempo.


End file.
